In The Dark
by yaoipenguin13
Summary: BB decides to have his way with Mello, not that Mello's totally complaining... Yeah, I know BB and Mello don't really anything to do with each other, but... Lemon, rated M for a reason


**Okay, so, my friend made me write this for her (( She also lost a bet,so... xDD )) and I wrote this for her and decided to post it... Yup, I know MelloxBB is a weird pairing, but I think you can deal xDD I could've done better on this, but I was off my game, so... *shrugs* Ehh, enjoy, review if you want...**** Discaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

Mihael Keel, otherwise known as Mello, sat on his ever-lasting zebra print couch, Zeb in his mafia room, eating chocolate as per usual. That was the only thing he seemed to do, BB noted. That, and fuck the weird red-head guy... It gave BB the chills to think about it honeslt, for something MELLO to be with something like MATT. In any case, he planned on changing that tonight.

BB quietly stalked behind the couch, his red eye focused intently on the blonde hair. Mello was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice this, however, and didn't react until he felt a cool hand on the back of his neck and heard an eerie voice.

"Good evening, Mihael," BB said, grinning creepily behind the couch.

"What the fuck?" Mello yelled, jumping up and pulling the gun out of his pants.

"Now Mello," BB said, climbing over the couch and croushing on it slightly, "why don't we pull a different gun out of you pants?"

Mello's eyes widened as Beyond quickly jumped up and grabbed both of his wrists, puching him against the nearest wall. BB immediately licked the shell of his ear and blew on it, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. He tried turning his fac ein the other direction, but quickly gave up when BB raked his nails across Mello's cheeks, leaving angry red marks. Growling slightly, BB pulled them down until he was straddling Mello and unzipped the leather vest, throwing it to the side. He rubbed the tan stomach lightly with his pale fingers before pulling a roll of duct tape out of his pants pocket.

"You're lucky I want to hear you screaming and moaning, Melly," he muttered, binding the dumb-struck Mello's hands together with the tape. Mello grunted at the friction of it, hating it automatically. He wasn't used to being restricted or denied of anything, especially something as futile as movement.

Deciding that Mello was adequately bound, BB began undoing the lace that stood in for a zipper on the leather pants. Mello thrashed and growled, but BB was somewhat of a monkey in his own awkward way, hanging on easily enough. Once Mello was naked, BB smirked, allowing some pride to flow through him for being able to do this.

"Do you like jam, Melly?" he asked sweetly. Mello shook his head and BB shrugged. "No matter..."

Beyond grabbed a jam jar from beside him and opened the lid, tossing that away as well. He stuck his hand in the jar and pulled out a large amount of jam, smearing it on the blonde's chest. Mello shivered once more at the feeling of the cold substance. Beyond then leaned down and began licking it from his chest, much like a cat with milk, although he had no qualms or shyness about it. He created patterns in it with his tongue, smearing it when needed, and made sure to grind against Mello in this process. Mello groaned at the friction between Beyond's tongue and their hard cocks.

"Shall we get the show on the road then, seeing at how excited you are for this little adevnture?" BB said with a slightly demented smile on his face. Despite his obvious erection, Mello shook his head, going wide-eyed again. "Let's not play hard-to-get, shall we?" BB replied simply, standing and stripping slowly. Once he plopped down again, he immediately lined up his cock with Mello's hole and thrusted in. Mello cried out in schock and clawed at Beyond's soulders. BB laughed insanely as he began thrusting, pounding the blonde into the wall.

Mello bit his lip, trying not to cry at the intense pain he felt going on within his body. He refused to show any suffering through this. As BB thrusted wiildly, he suddenly his Mello's prostate, easing the pain quickly and making Mello moan. Beyond smirked and continued hitting that spot, dead-on, making Mello's vision go white. Mello cried out again and again, creating a guttural symphony with his sounds. BB found it was rather like playing an instrument. If he moved just right, he could make the sounds louder of softer, whether it be a moan or groan, and Mello always made it sound beautiful. This taboo orchestra went on until Mello came, moaning wantonly. BB quickly followed, yelling Mello's name. He rode of his orgasm and pulled out slowly.

'Now he chooses to be gentle,' Mello thought. If he had had the energy, he would've rolled his eyes. BB smiled, trying to comfort Mello, and kissed his forhead. Mello glared.

"Untie me right fuvking now," he ordered. BB shrugged, having been stasfied, cutting the tape and leaving the room, leaving Mello to do what he pleased.


End file.
